2 Dope "Undead Juggalo"
http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/dope1769/2DopeTitle2.jpg In Wrestling *''Finishing Moves'' *Undead Slam - (Custom Chokeslam/One Handed Chokeslam) *Undead Bomb - (Swanton Bomb) Signature Moves *Dope Bomb - (Last Ride Powerbomb) *Joker's Nutz - (Hardy Boys Leg To Groin/Hardy leg Drop) *Moonsault *Twizted - (Hurricerana) *Graveyard - (Goldberg Style Spear) *Whisper In The Wind Known Moves *619 *Syko Header - (Lita Style DDT) *High Wire Act - (Undertakers Old School Top Rope Walk) *Shooting Star Press *Trouble In Paradise *Starship pain *Additude Adjustment *SharpShooter *Twist Of Fate *Big Boot *RKO *Attitude Adjustment *Tornado DDT *Clothesline *Snake Eyes *Leg Drop *Tombstone Piledriver *Super Kick *Toss To Turnbuckle Entrance Music *"Tilt-a-Whirl" Insane Clown Posse *"Homies" Insane Clown Posse *"We Don't Die" Twizted *"Dead In Ditches" Hollywood Undead *"Undead" By Hollywood Undead *"No More Words" By Endeverafter- Current Theme *"Been To Hell" by Hollywood Undead E-Fed Past: ''' *WXCW *XCW *uXw *AWF *ECWF *LCW *CWE *UFC *AHW *EHWF Carrear Highlights '''WXCW: *Tag Team(3x) *Hardcore(101x) *United States(2x) *Inter.(1x) *European(3x) *Undisputed World Heavyweight(4x) XCW: *Tag Team(4x) *Hardcore(27x) *Undisputed(3x) uXw: *World Heavy Weight (3x) *Undisputed (2x) *United States (1x) *Tag Team(2x) *Hardcore(12x) *Inducted into uXw Hall Of Fame - 2009 Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation *World Heavyweight Champion (2x) *Impact Champion (Only Champion) *Showtime Champion (2x) *World Tag Team Champion (2x) w/Psycho *Global Tag Team Champion (1x) w/Undead Army Virus *Hardcore Champion (12x) *Inducted Into ECWF Hall Of Fame-2008 w/Psycho *Triple Crown Winner *Voted 2010 Most Hated *2010 Moment of the Year *2010 Stable of the Year *2010 Best Fued LCW: *United States(2x) UFC *UFC Heavyweight Champion(2x) *UFC Welterweight Champion(1x) AHW *AHW Hardcore Champion (4x) *AHW World Heavyweight Champion(1x) Other Highlights: *Undefeated in Hell In A Cell - W:51-L:0, *2008 uXw's Most Xtreme Wrestler, *Longest Streak with Hardcore Championship to Exist in XCW - 2 1/2 Years as Hardcore Champion *Member Of Legends Of Wrestling *Leader/Founder Of One of the Biggest Factions in E-Fed History - Undead Army Past Gimmicks: ''' *Wicked Clown *Resurrected Clown *Undead Clown *Undead Soldier *Undead Resurrected Soldier *Resurrected Wicked Clown *American Bad Ass Juggalo *Biker '''Present Gimmick: *Undead Bad Ass Biker Early life 2 Dope was Born In Long Beach California at Mercy Hospital September 8, 1974, he grew up with a U.S. Marine Father and a U.S. Air Force Mother, and has a Brother known is the wrestling world as Psycho, and a Sister named Ashley, in 1990 2 Dope became friends with a gang in Detroit Michigan called Inner City Posse, known Today as Insane Clown Posse(ICP), 2 Dope then developed his ability to Rap, and was gave a record deal with Psychopathic Records with Insane Clown Posse, he need a name though, and that's when ICP member Shaggy 2 Dope gave him the Nickname 2 Dope "Southwest Juggalo" and told him he will be the heir of Shaggy 2 Dope, in 1992 2 Dope Enlisted in the United States Marines, and was a Soldier for 6 years, leaving as the rank of Staff Sergent, he was a Black Ops Sniper As Well as a Hand To Hand Combat Instructor. Professional Wrestling a Man of few words 2 Dope was once always said to hide behind face paint or a mask. in 1999 2 Dope opened his own wrestling federation known as WXCW. it was a growing federation until another federation declared War on WXCW. the federation name was XCW. WXCW and XCW decided to end the war at WXCW's Pay-Per-View called Rumble Bash. 15 WXCW Superstars VS 15 XCW Superstars in a 30 man over the top rope royal rumble. Sadly WXCW lost and lost it's rights to XCW. 2 Dope joined XCW to meet the deal of his loss to XCW. 2 Dope held few titles in XCW then after in 2004 2 Dope quit XCW to open another federation known as Ultimate Xtreme Wrestling (uXw). uXw was grown to be a very big name in Wrestling. while he ran this federation he was contacted by another federation owner named Rock N' Roll God (RNRG). RNRG recruited 2 Dope to his federation known as Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF). 2 Dope met the Diva named Mia there and they were quickly Married. While Running uXw and wrestling in ECWF 2 Dope joined a side indy federation known as League Championship Wrestling (LCW). 2 Dope was only able to get a hold of one championship within LCW and held it twice before attackng the LCW Owner and being fired. 2 Dope Left ECWF and joined Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) where he held the World Championship twice and the Welter weight Championship twice and left left for misconduct in a cage fight. 2 Dope returned to ECWF and was offered to star in a movie with fellow Wrestler Preston Carter Stark in the Movie 30 Days of Night. 2 Dope accepted. Shortly after the Movie's release 2 Dope and Mia were divorced and 2 Dope remained fighting in ECWF when his brother Psycho came in and the two gained the ECWF Global Tag Team titles twice. 2 Dope and Psycho then had a disagreement that led to a Hell In A Cell match where the Loser leaves ECWF. 2 Dope did indeed defeat his Brother and that would be the last time we saw Psycho for a while. While in ECWF 2 Dope formed a Faction known as The Dark Carnival and it was considered the most Dominant and Biggest Faction in ECWF History. Dark Carnival Disbanned at ECWF's PPV All Or Nothing when they lost the Faction VS Faction War Match. 2 Dope would continue on to singles career inside ECWF where he held a number of Championships being one he never lost not even to this day was the Impact Championship. in early 2008 2 Dope left ECWF to heal from some injuries he had sustained. on 2 Dope's return to ECWF in late 2008 2 Dope brought back The Dark Carnival with a new name known as The Undead Army thus the Undead Era was born. 2 Dope had as well changed his look no longer hiding behind evil clown face paint but instead wearing a white mask with bloody tears and a dollar bill covering the mouth portion of the mask.The Undead Army as well brought in 2 Dope's Younger sister into ECWF, Ashley Bullard who won the ECWF Diva's Championship on the same night that the rest of the Undead Army had won every single title belt in ECWF. The Undead Army disbanned after the Army had defeated another faction in ECWF that called the Army to War. The Undead Army held the Record as the biggest and most Dominant Faction in ECWF and still holds that record today. in Mid/Late 2009 Psycho returned to ECWF displeased about his older brother's Undead Era. Pyscho made a complaint about it and thus 2 Dope returned to his wicked evil clown days. the wicked Clown days brought on the Undead Army and again changed it's name to Juggalo Freak Nation. the stint of the clowns did not last long as 2 Dope decided enough was enough and quit hiding and started being himself. No More mask, no more face paint. thus the Era of the American Bad Ass Juggalo Is Born. With the New Era 2 Dope once Agian changed the name of his Faction to 187, the call code for Murder. while as well running uXw 2 Dope had a wrestler named Rock N' Roll Jesus (ROCKY J). Rocky J recruited 2 Dope to his federation known as Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation, EHWF. 2 Dope was now invloved in uXw, EHWF, AHW, ECWF. while working with his general manager Chloe Dupont She had told 2 Dope that her friend had owned a Federation called Canadian Championship Wrestling (CWE). 2 Dope told chloe he knew this and that he had once been the General Manager for a show they once had called Vendetta. 2 Dope had been removed from his Job as GM and 2 Dope walked away from CWE only to re-join it almost a year later. 2 Dope also helps run the federation by his good Friend Rockin' Lunatic called Authentic Hardcore Wrestling (AHW). At Devil's Night in ECWF, the October PPV 2 Dope defeated former Dark Carnival Faction member and ally Triple X to claim his first ECWF World Heavyweight Championship. 2 Dope Lost the ECWF World Championship in the December PPV Extreme Christmas Wish. 2 Dope then left Wrestling for a while to take a break. Just Recently he came back to AHW and Met Alina Seren and got Romantically Involved with her. now 2 Dope is resurrecting the Undead Army as well as Shooting for his 4th Hardcore Championship run. His Relationship with Alina Seren released the new Era of 2 Dope's Life, Thus the Undead Bad Ass Era is Born. At AHW's May's PPV Bloody Massacre 2 Dope Married Alina as well 2 Dope Defeated Scotty Paine to gain his 1st AHW World Heavyweight Championship. The Match was said to be the most brutal in AHW's Exsistance and left Scotty Paine and 2 Dope hospitalized. 2 Dope is Set to Return at the 6/19/2010 Episode of No Limit. Attire *2 Dope "Psychopathic Killer": 1999-2003 http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/dope1769/ICP/child2.jpg *2 Dope "Southwest Juggalo": 2003-2007 http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/dope1769/ICP/2dope-1.jpg *2 Dope "Undead Juggalo": 2007-2009 http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/dope1769/02-1.jpg *2 Dope "Undead Juggalo": 2009-2009 http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/dope1769/231247.jpg *2 Dope "Wicked Juggalo": 2009-2009 http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/dope1769/Banners/u6rp6ftfh3bfb3t.jpg * 2 Dope "Undead Bad Ass" The Undead Bad Ass 2009–Present http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/dope1769/2DopeTitle2.jpg